


Wild Nights

by Anonymous



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Clone Sex, Other, Wukong got into some weird shit, the other two don't show up until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Before the journey, before the havoc in heaven, the Handsome Monkey King was into some weird kinky shit.





	Wild Nights

Wukong’s younger years were wild. It felt weird to look back on them now. He supposed most people looked back on their teen years like that. Most people looked back at the weird dumb stuff they did and laughed and/or cringed at their younger selves. Most people felt embarrassment at others finding out about their old antics. He could talk about releasing the heavenly horses. He could go on and on about his Havoc in Heaven. But Wukong would spend another 500 years under that mountain, eating nothing but molten copper and iron pellets, before he willingly shared ANYTHING about his Wild Party phase.

The modern trope of Wild Teen Party didn't even _begin_ to cover his teen - young adulthood. The young Monkey King was a powerful immortal, which gave him plenty of time to try ALL of the crazy stuff. Wukong tasted many brews of good alcohol, which gave him excuse enough to be more rambunctious and wild. He also smoked much more than his fair share of herbs. Several nights may have been blurred in his memory, but the monkey could still almost clearly remember the stupid amount of sex. 

Wukong couldn't recall the exact number of sexual partners he'd had. There were many a face that he couldn't remember clearly. Faces obscured by time, or drunkenness, or simply by the fact the positions didn't allow much face viewing. There was telling if any of the blank faces were the same being. At the time, the young king didn't mind at all if he couldn't remember the faces of anyone he'd slept with. All that mattered to him was if they both got pleasure out of it. It wasn't nearly as good if all parties involved weren't getting the desired pleasure out of it. If the partner didn't want it, then it wasn't fun.

For another thing, he fucked a LOT of clones of himself. Like, sooo many times. Who knew better how to please him than himself? Wukong could summon as many as he wanted, and, with a bit extra effort, he could give them whatever parts he desired. How would he count the clones if he was to count partners? Individually? As one collective him? Did it count as masturbation? Clones _were_ just an extension of himself. Like and arm or a leg. Maybe it _was_ masturbation. He could just have an orgy to masturbate.

The young Monkey King used his clones to try out things he was curious about. Such as one night, when he made absolutely certain that he would be alone. As much as he loved to be watched sometimes, Wukong didn't want to be watched trying _this_ until he made sure he got it right. He already tried once before. There had to be something to slick things up, and saliva did NOT work for that. As such, the monkey had a small vial of oil to do the job. He pulled his trousers down to his knees, then reached an oiled hand to his backside.

Once he felt he was properly lubed up, he pulled out a hair and focused. This clone needed a certain part that the original did not have. It always took a bit of concentration to get it just right. After a few moments, the clone materializes. Wukong allowed himself a minute to admire his handy work. "Not too bad," he muttered to himself, "Might be a bit small, but I think I can make due." The monkey positioned himself against a tree, bent over so his ass stuck out. He directed his clone to line up behind him. Wukong himself reached with his hand to ensure it was lined up right.

The clone thrust part way inside of his back entrance. The king let out a small grunt at the feeling. "Maybe it's not really too small. It already feels like a lot." The clone pulled out then thrust back in just a bit farther. "I can get used to this. Not all the way yet, but this is a good depth." Wukong made the clone thrust at a faster speed while not going in any deeper. The king moaned softly. This started as a curiosity. He knew what it was like from the front, what it was like to take it in the mouth even (also what it was like to be on the receiving end of oral stuff). This here, was a new pleasure.

True, it really was pleasurable. However, Wukong's front area craved attention. He _could_ summon another clone to give the desired attention, but he couldn't focus on that well with a clone fucking him in the ass. So, the monkey took to using his own fingers on the area. Maybe it was the moment he started using his own fingers that things got more intense. He made the clone start going deeper and deeper with every thrust. He fingers rubbed and flicked, eventually actually making their way inside.

The clone was fully inside his backside after some time. Wukong made it stay there as he got used to the full feeling. He felt his body clench and unclench without his control. "I think it feels better when moving." The monkey decided. "Although I wouldn't say this is a bad feeling like this." Before he let the clone move again, he first made it reach down to finger him rather than having to do it himself. This allowed him to focus on the sensations he was experiencing. He was getting close to his peak. Pleasure bubbling up and up, ready to flow over the edge.

Wukong wouldn't let himself cum yet. Something about seeing how long he could make himself last. The exact reason seems lost to his memory now. What the king _does_ remember is a certain _someone_ interrupted just moments before he was about to orgasm. The newcomer took over in pleasuring the monkey (though nothing more with the ass was allowed). They might have gotten high or drunk first. It would explain why he still can't remember who it was. It didn't really matter much anyway. That stuff was all in the past. He'd never really _need_ to remember it again.

"I heard another rumor about your... pre-mountain days."

Wukong groans. "Bajie, my dear brother, I still can't just remember tiny things for the sake of your gossip. It was at least A MILLENNIUM ago." This is happening a lot lately. The pig hears something about the old old days, and the monkey can't quite remember whether it happened for a fact. That, or Sanzang is right there listening to the conversation and he'd rather the old monk never find out about that kind of stuff. Like right now.

"But this one was... interesting..." Bajie flashes this dumb, coy smirk that looks pretty punchable right now. "It was... well, I wouldn't quite say **love life** buuuuut..."

"No no no." Wukong waves his finger. "Whatever this topic is supposed to be, I don't remember half of it." After assuring their old master couldn't see, he mouths 'not in front of the monk.'

"I'm already aware of how... _sinful_ you were long before the journey. I am certain you can discuss it in front of me."

"Oh, you have no idea what I got up to."

"Like what _I _heard?" Bajie leans in closer. Sanzang leans in a bit as well, and Wukong just sighs. "I heard he... _did things_ with his hair clones. Like," he brings his volume down even lower. "_sexual things._"

Sanzang scrunches up his face. "I... i didn't think those had that much detail to them."

"I know. I wasn't sure When I heard, but then I heard he could focus and give the clones whatever kind of parts he wanted."

"That... that can't be true, can it?"

"That's why I came to ask! Is it true, big brother? Or is this another thing you can't remember?"

Wukong knows he doesn't need to answer. His burning red face and death glare towards his brother gives it all away.


End file.
